


Birthday

by Mitsurice_bread



Series: Hybrid AU [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Collars, Coming Untouched, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Hybrids, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Riding, Squirrel Hybrid Han Jisung | Han, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, also theres a slight pet play but jisung is already a hybrid so, hes super whipped, this is also another fluff so dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsurice_bread/pseuds/Mitsurice_bread
Summary: It's Minho's birthday, and he's excited to spend all day with his favorite squirrel.Though he ran into some convenient problem in the end of the day.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Hybrid AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014033
Comments: 6
Kudos: 227





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyyy im back with my hybrid au, bc a lot seems to like it I decided to make another one
> 
> I know im late with minho's birthday but I just managed to finish it recently so forgive me
> 
> Some parts might not make sense in this fic but dont think too much on them, just take it like youre watching slice of life anime

Minho opened the curtains of his bedroom, and the light shone to the bed revealing a sleeping Jisung surrounded by plushies, with a particularly big one hugged tightly by the squirrel boy. Minho bought those soft plushies for Jisung who seems to have abandonment issues, crying helplessly until he exhausted himself whenever he couldn't find Minho anywhere. While Minho is a freelancer, he still has to go out to meet up with clients sometimes, so he bought those plushies in replacement for his absence to accompany Jisung, and it seems to work even though the plushies crowded the bed where Minho is supposed to sleep on.

"Morning sunshine, wake up now baby boy."

Minho kissed Jisung's face until the smaller boy stirred, whining a little and Minho kissed his lips right after until Jisung's eyes fluttered open with a smile.

"Come on, we have a date today right? Wake up and let's get ready sweetheart."

Minho pulled Jisung to sit up and started to take off the squirrel's clothes, before wrapping his arms behind Jisung and picking him up, with Jisung instinctively wrapped his arms around Minho's neck, ready to sleep again in his embrace. Minho is a bit too excited on his special day even though he normally never caredーand he can't wait to spend all of it with Jisung.

Minho put Jisung down when they arrived at the bathroom, and the smaller woke up to rub his sleepy eyes. Minho swiftly took a morning shower with the squirrel and dried him and his tail off, which is Jisung's favorite part. He just loved the warm feeling of the hair dryer on his hair and tail.

"God… you're sooo adorable!"

Minho squealed when he finished dressing Jisung up, a light blue sweater with overalls. Minho customized it so that there was a hole for the tail (though he got a weird look from the tailor when he requested it). He cupped the smaller's cheeks and kissed his face, making Jisung giggle from it.

"Can you hide your ears and tail?"

As adorable as Jisung is already, he doesn't wanna attract too much attention. Jisung pondered for a moment before bringing both his fists to below his jaw and shut his eyes, concentrating until his ears and tail disappeared like magic. Minho watched the event unfolding with awe and clapped, then Jisung suddenly did the same again and a pair of human ears popped out.

"Wow! Amazing! That's so cool Jisungie!"

Jisung smiled proudly and hummed happily when Minho patted his head. He swung his feet patiently while waiting for Minho to dress up, hugging his huge favorite plushie. He didn't release it even after Minho was finished and ready to leave.

"Jisung… you can't bring Toto, he'll get dirty."

Jisung pouted and hugged his plushie tighter as Minho tried to take it. Tears started pooling in the corner of the squirrel's eyes and Minho panicked slightly, not wanting Jisung to throw a tantrum now that they're ready to leave.

"Look, Toto really wants to stay home and rest. I'll buy a new plushie friend and desserts for you when we get there, okay?"

Jisung hesitated at first but finally nodded, putting Toto on the bed and opted to hold Minho's hand with a smile, bringing Minho almost into tears because of the adorableness.

\----

Jisung might have jumped in excitement and hit the car roof if not for the seatbelt keeping him in place. Minho opened the car door and seatbelt for Jisung and the squirrel jumped out, but Minho grabbed his hand before he could run anywhere.

"Jisung, remember to never let go of my hand. I don't want you to get lost and meet scary humans, understand?"

Jisung jolted upon the mention of 'scary humans' and his jumpy excitement was replaced with wary. Aside from cats, Jisung is also afraid of humansーMinho is an exception obviously. Minho smiled and pet Jisung's hair gently seeing his reaction.

"You'll be safe as long as you're with me, sweetheart."

Jisung felt safe by the reassurances, holding Minho's hand tighter in his hold with a smile.

Their date in the mall went rather smoothly, though a few eyes looked their way since it's not an everyday sight to see a handsome man holding hands with a cute boy in overalls. There were also some eye-catching cute moments, one in which Jisung went inside a shopping cart and sat on it. Even though Jisung is only a few centimeters shorter than Minho, the squirrel boy looked really small and tiny inside the shopping cart and Minho wanted to just push him around the marketーunfortunately a security stopped him from doing that though.

They spent almost half a day already in the mall but Minho has just some more things to buy before leaving, actually the main reason for him to come to this mall in the first place. He doesn't want Jisung to tag along with him though, not to that certain store, so he brought Jisung to a huge gifts & accessories store nearby, planning to leave him there while he shop for what he wanted.

"I have to go somewhere, so wait in this store and don't go anywhere okay? Feel free to pick anything you like and I'll come back to pay for it."

Jisung widened his eyes and whined while pulling on Minho's shirt, shaking his head with a pout not wanting to be left behind. Minho sighed and rubbed his chin to think of other ways, bringing him along to the adult store is out of the question and while he feels bad about the idea of deceiving Jisungーhe got no choice.

"Okay, I'll come with you. Just look around freely and I'll wait for you here."

Jisung's eyes lightened up and he nodded with a smile, hopping into the store happily. Minho went up to one of the female staff and tried to use his charms to his advantages.

"Excuse me, may I ask for a favor?"

"Oh, y-yes, what can I do for you mister?"

"If that boy with the overalls over there tried to leave before I came back, please stop him and distract him with cute plushies or anything. I'll buy anything he chooses, but please only interact if he tries to leave. He has anxiety so don't approach him so suddenly. Is it clear?"

The female staff nodded in Minho's every word with her mouth slightly ajar, overwhelmed by the sudden detailed task. Minho also told her where she could find him then left after he was sure she understood, chuckling a little thinking about the toys he would buy and use later… on Jisung.

Jisung on the other hand was quick to get distracted and ran around the store, checking out all the plushies and cute accessories. He tried to avoid other customers as much as he could, though it's a big area and not many people are around so it was easy for him. He didn't register Minho isn't with him anymore until he found a cute squirrel plushie, and immediately took it to the entrance to show it to Minhoーbut found no one. He panicked for a sec and looked around the store franticallyーwalking around while chanting Minho's name nervously because he was afraid the scary humans would hit him if he got any louder. He still didn't find Minho anywhere in the store and planned to search outside but someone stopped him in the entrance.

"I'm sorry mister, but you have to pay first before leaving with the item."

The female staff that Minho has asked a favor for was the one who stopped Jisung. She approached Jisung and reached out a hand to guide him back inside but Jisung hugged his plushie and quickly ran away, dodging the female staff. Unfortunately, that ringed the theft alarm because Jisung went outside with the still tagged plushie, and everyone in the store were alerted.

The security was quick to move and the female staff quickly went up to Minho who just finished his payment, explaining the situation and Minho ran outside the second he heard it, leaving his purchases.

Minho  _ had _ to find Jisung before the security could. He's afraid they would misunderstand things and harm his poor Jisung. He asked the staffs and people nearby if they saw a boy running away with a squirrel plushie, frantically following their directions while running around, desperate to catch up to Jisung. His mind started wandering around and it was almost like his head was spinning. The mall is so wide, he's running out of breath, and Jisung could be anywhere.

Hope shone on him when he caught a glimpse of a squirrel tail turning a corner to the undeveloped area, and Minho ran almost as fast as when he worked one day before deadline. He wasn't too far and he swore that wasn't an illusion and there Jisung wasーsitting in a corner while hugging the plushie, tears falling down and body trembling greatly from his sobs.

"Jisung!"

Jisung jolted and his ears twitched hearing his name, there was a look of relief when he knew whose voice was that calling him. He cried harder like a newborn baby when Minho hugged him and gripped hard on his back, the fear of losing his Minho transferred to the older.

While it was a heartfelt reunion, it became a problem later though, because Jisung just wouldn't let Minho go, and the older doesn't really want to carry Jisung like a baby in a public place like this. As much of a cute tiny boy he is, Jisung still looks like a grown up teenager after all.

"Okay okay I'll carry you on my back, so be a good boy then hide your ears and tail hm?"

Jisung nodded and did as so, finally releasing Minho from his claw-digging hug and climbed onto his back, immediately wrapping his arms around the older's neck. Minho brought the plushie with him and apologized sincerely towards the staff and security, fortunately he only had to pay for the plushie which was his intention since the start.

"What a long day…"

Minho sighed as he laid Jisung down to the back seat, since the squirrel seems to have fallen asleep, most probably from exhaustion. He gave the small boy a peck on his forehead before moving to the driver's seat, ready to go home.

\----

He put all the shopping bags in the living room when they arrived, before going back to the car to carry Jisungーbut he found something concerning because Jisung's body was boiling hot and he was panting heavily.

"Jisung? Jisung are you okay sweetie?"

He could see Jisung visibly flinched upon his touch and his squirrel tails and ears immediately came back. "Hhm… Min… hho…" were the only words Jisung could moan out weakly between his excessive panting. Minho put his arms under Jisung and princess-carried him quickly back to the house, laying him on the bed. He decided to take off the overalls, leaving Jisung with his sweater and underwear only because he was sweating a lot more than usual. He called Changbin short after, pulling out his phone from his pocket.

"Bin help me, Jisung seems like he caught a sudden fever and he's in a lot of pain."

Right after he said that Jisung suddenly sat up but ignored Minho, scrambling pillows and his plushies around him like some sort of barrier, then hid under the blanket along with Toto in his arms inside the circle of plushies.

"Minho? Are you there?"

Minho didn't even register that Changbin was talking because he was too immersed in watching what Jisung was doing.

"Oh, uh, sorry Binnie. Jisung suddenly did something weird on the bed…"

A long hum was heard from Changbin before he asked. "What did he do?"

"He put all pillows and his plushies around him like some sort of barrier then took his favorite with him under the blanket."

"He's nesting? Well, looks like he's in heat alright. It's a bit too early but I guess there's no mistaking it."

Minho widened his eyes and froze, it was silence until he mouthed out. "What should I do?"

"What else? You understand what in heat means don't you? Don't mess up his nest though, he'll hate you for it. Just approach him carefully and make sure he knows you won't hurt him." Changbin then said "Have fun" before ending the call. Minho put his phone away and carefully approached Jisung on the bed, making sure to not mess up 'the nest' Jisung has built.

"Jisungie? Are you okay my baby?"

He slowly opened the blanket, making sure to not startle Jisung and the squirrel only stared at him with half-lidded eyes and mouth slightly agape, with drool already escaping, dirtying the sheet and Toto. He opened the blanket completely and saw Jisung helplessly grinding and humping on the poor plushie, a wet spot visible on his underwear already.

Minho touched Jisung's thighs and a moan escaped immediately from the squirrel, showing how sensitive he is already. Minho smirked and moved his hand towards the inner thighs, and Jisung involuntarily bucked his hips, holding onto Minho and grinding on the older's arms slowly.

"Minho… Minho…" Jisung weakly called out, turning Minho on almost immediately.

Minho could tell Jisung was already soaked to the bottom even within the fabric, so he pulled the underwear down and it revealed how wet Jisung has gotten, a mix of precum and slick ruining his underwear.

Minho was a big tease, and he can't let this chance pass by too soon. "Don't touch yourself." He ordered and watched Jisung jolting from the authoritative tone, nodding weakly and put his hands away, curling under his jaw. His hips raised slightly, too desperate for a friction on both his cock and clenching hole, slick running down freely to the sheet.

They've done this a lot and Jisung already knows he won't get what he wants that easily, he could only be a good boy and listen to Minho despite his mind screaming at him to disobey and get some friction. But he knows disobeying won't really be worth it when he's this desperate.

"Minho… please… please…"

At least he knows how to speak 'please' to make Minho listen to him, but it was to no avail as Minho was still too immersed in his shopping bag, pulling out a lot of things he doesn't know the purpose for. He has a bad feeling about it when Minho brought some stuff to the bed with his well-known smirk.

In the next moment his suspicion was true. Minho put something like a handcuff on his wrists, restricting his movements, though it was not hurtful and felt soft instead, since the insides is filled with furーand it's colored a pretty pink as well. Minho also put a cute pink collar with a bell on his neck, ringing on the slightest movements.

Jisung whimpered loudly when he felt a friction around his erection, then he looked down to see a ribbon tied around the base pretty tightly. Not stopping there, Minho also raised his sweater and revealed his chest, swollen hickeys and bite marks visible on a lot of areas. He licked a fat stripe on the right bud, and Jisung arched his back with a loud moan immediately upon the friction. Minho did the same to the other bud, making sure both were wet enough before putting nipple clamps with fluffy pink balls dangling on both of them.

"Minho…" Jisung cried out weakly, feeling tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. He's scared, but also desperate. Though his worries were easily blown away when he felt a soft kiss against his lips.

"Do you remember the safe word, baby?"

Jisung nodded with a small smile. "Sungie…"

"Good." Minho smiled softly before landing another soft kiss on Jisung's forehead, earning a happy-sounding hum from the squirrel.

"I wanna see how far your limit is…" Minho murmured and licked his lips, eyes staring down at Jisung's half-naked body, ready to eat his prey.

"Could you bend over, sweetie?"

Jisung didn't need to be told twice to obey, shuffling immediately and tried to bend over as Minho had asked, despite his restricted hands. Minho stroked the base of Jisung's tail, one of his most sensitive parts and Jisung instinctively raised his hips with a yelp, tail curling in his iconic S-shape and upper body pressed to the mattress, giving a full view of his wet hole to Minho.

"I guess you won't need a lube huh…" Minho murmured with a smirk, easily slipping in a finger into the entrance. Jisung let out a variety of moans upon feeling the finger, with Minho adding a few more swiftly until he reached the third finger. Jisung was soon fucking himself on Minho's digits, moving his hips desperately to hit a certain spot that Minho just wouldn't let him to.

Jisung whined loudly when Minho released his fingers, hips voluntarily moving to chase Minho's hand, desperate to be filled again. Minho smiled seeing Jisung is now properly stretched, his hole gaped and clenching begging to be filled.

Minho pulled Jisung up to turn his body to face him, then picked him up to put him on his lap, making the squirrel straddle his lap and sit directly on his hard-on. Minho winced slightly from the pressure and also because Jisung wouldn't stop squirming as well, murmuring countless 'please' under his breath, lowkey grinding his ass on Minho's hard on.

"You want master's cock so bad, little squirrel?" Jisung nodded frantically the second the words were out, rolling his hips faster and soaking Minho's pants along with his dripping slick.

"I'll teach you how to give both of us pleasure."

Minho could see the excitement in Jisung's eyes when he pulled down his pants slightly to reveal his erection, chuckling at seeing the pure honesty from the squirrel. He guided Jisung by holding his hips, his hole hovering over Minho's as he pushed him down slowly with one hand, the other one holding onto his cock. Jisung already whimpered loudly and clenched when he felt the tip inside him, putting his restrained hands over Minho's head and fell forward onto his chest. Minho continued until he reached the base and the squirrel immediately arched his back with a moan, feeling Minho deeper than their usual sessions.

"Does it feel good?" Minho asked and Jisung nodded without a second thought. "Now try to move up and down slowly, but not too far up okay?" Jisung nodded again and obeyed the order, raising his hips bit by bit before sinking down slowly. Minho watched with amusement as Jisung went up and down on his erection, diving into Jisung's neck and shoulders to overlay the hickeys and bite marks while listening to his whimperings and moans filling his ears.

"Minho…" Jisung suddenly whined, showing off his chest with the nipple clamps. "It hurts…" He simply said with tears pooling in the corner of his eyes, and Minho looked up to him lovingly while stroking his cheek.

"You want them off?" Jisung nodded, and Minho took off the clamps right away. "Better?" He asked while rubbing his swollen little buds soothingly, making Jisung arch his back from the touch, nodding right away after.

Jisung continued riding Minho, trying to be faster though it was too much to take in, having Minho deeper and deeper each time Minho bucked his hips when he sank in. Sometimes his legs gave out randomly, making him take Minho whole in one go. In the end, he could only grind his restricted erection on Minho's stomach while rolling his hips, soaking his clothes with precum as Jisung let out sweet mewls next to his right ear.

"Want some help, little squirrel? Want master to thrust into you until you cum?"

Jisung nodded excitedly, a little smile appeared on his face as he mouthed out "please" countless times. Minho kissed Jisung's lips as he slowly pushed him down to the bed, picking up a pace slowly at first before going faster and faster, making Jisung moan loudly and cry from the overwhelming pleasure, finally getting what he wanted since the start. His back arched submissively everytime Minho hit his prostate, going even louder than he already is.

Jisung wanted to come so bad but was restricted by the ribbon around his cock. He could only whine out Minho's name between his sobbing, desperate to come. Minho picked up the sign and untied the ribbon in one pull, groaning along with Jisung's messy moaning as they reached their climax. A string of cum came out of Jisung's cock not long after he felt Minho's warm fluid filling up his stomach.

Jisung whined softly when Minho pulled out, feeling too sensitive from the whole ordeal, and not even registering Minho undoing his handcuffs. Minho reached out for his phone on the cabinet, pointed the camera to Jisung's wrecked body; his pretty face was an absolute mess with dried tears decorating his red cheeks, eyes glazed and mouth agape showing his little tongue and squirrel teeth. His little body was still shaky from the intense scene, string of his own cum decorated his chest with slick and Minho's cum mixed together coming out of his gaping hole.

"Happy birthday to me."

Minho said with a smirk before taking the picture, another collection added to his private gallery.

\----

Minho wiped the mess he created on Jisung with tissues, carefully and softly since Jisung was still sensitive. The squirrel suddenly whined and looked up at Minho with his big pleading eyes, making the older almost want to attack him again.

"Plushie… squirrel…"

Minho blinked confusedly but concluded that Jisung wanted the new plushie right away, so he stood up and pulled it out from the shopping bag, giving it to Jisung who accepted it happily, hugging it like it's the most precious thing in the world.

"Minho! Minho!"

Jisung called out to Minho excitedly, so he joined and laid in his nest. Jisung scooted closer and nuzzled his face into Minho's neck, smiling happily as Minho wrapped his arms around the squirrel with the plushie in the middle of them.

"Is that our son now?"

Minho chuckled seeing the plushie in the middle of them, hugged tightly by Jisung. Jisung looked up to Minho with his big innocent eyes, and he could see the pure happiness in them when he heard those words, nodding happily with a hum.

If this was an anime, Minho would have suffered major blood loss from nose bleeding. Though, alternatively, he just cried silently from how cute his squirrel is.

=END=

🐷🐰

_ online _

( binnie )

( im a dad now )

[Minho sent a picture.]

( look it's my son )

( that's… a plushie )

( 😠 )

( don't talk to me or my son ever again )

**Author's Note:**

> If you have ideas for this AU feel free to tell me! I really love writing this hybrid AU bc jisung is too adorable
> 
> Drop them bois in the comments


End file.
